


Love

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micaelarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelarose/gifts).



"Whose tattoo was this?" Dany asked, tracing his fingers over the faded tattoo. It was the tattoo of someone he'd fallen out of love with, and once he no longer loved them it would disappear completely.

"Jev." Dan batted Dany's hand away. "Do you just have yours?" Dan asked, it was a way of changing the subject without hurting Dany's feelings, he liked Dany but he just didn't want to go over all the pain and heartbreak that was his relationship with Jev.

"Yeah," Dany said, he brought his left ankle up, revealing a tattoo that looked like a rabbit running on his ankle. None of the tattoos he'd ever seen were recognisable pictures; they were shapes and lines that people saw what they wanted, like Rorschach ink blots.

_When he was little he had asked his mum, "Where does the tattoo go if people don't have an ankle?"_

_"It goes on the other foot." She'd ruffled his hair, as she was trying to get him dressed for school._

_"But where does it go if they don't have any legs?" Dany had looked confused, wondering how unfair it would be if some people didn't have a tattoo._

_"It goes on their wrist." She had finished pulling his jumper on and Dany took a deep breath, preparing to ask another question but before he could ask where it went if they didn't have arms, she'd said, "Every baby is born with a tattoo, unique to them. And when someone falls in love with them, that tattoo appears somewhere on their body."_

Sometimes he felt like he was still that little boy, confused about love and wondering if, _when_ , he'd get someone else's tattoo. But all that would have to wait, as he'd just been given a drive in Formula one, with Toro Rosso. Thanks, in part, to Dan getting a promotion to the senior team. Which was probably the reason that Dan and Jev didn't work out.

*

A year later, Dany woke up next to Dan, ridiculously hung over and barely able to see. They'd had a fun night celebrating Dany's first non-race for Red Bull, and Dan had decided to stay with him to make sure he wasn't too ill.

He staggered around the small hotel room, using the walls as support and stumbling over the strange half step that led into the bathroom, so that he could get a glass of water. He downed it before climbing back into bed, curling around Dan. Dany fell back asleep, comfy next to Dan, until he was woken a few hours later by the sun streaming in the window and on to his face.

He groaned and used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, not wanting to move just yet.

"Did you meet someone special last night?" Dan ran his fingers over the bottom of Dany's abs, causing him to squirm.

"No. Why?" Dany was still groggy and confused, although that seemed to be his normal state if his facial expressions were anything to go by.

"Mate, you've got a new tattoo!"

Dany sat up suddenly, the shock clearing his vision, even upside down he recognised the tattoo. "It's yours you idiot!"

"What?"

"It's your tattoo." Dany was grabbing at Dan's ankle, dragging it up to his stomach. The one on Dany's stomach was a little larger than the one on Dan's ankle but apart from that they were identical.

"So you're in love with me?" Dan had a huge grin on his face and he inched up the shorts that he was wearing to reveal a large tattoo on his right thigh. Dany's tattoo. "Good, because I'm in love with you too."

Dan leaned in for a kiss and when their lips met Dany felt like his skin was sensitive to every touch of Dan's body and all he wanted was more.

*

Max had spent all morning staring at the tattoo in the mirror, it was beautiful and intricate, unfamiliar and yet there was something about that pattern that spoke volumes, made him feel like he knew the person just from their tattoo.

But he wasn't in love, or was he? He must be in love with someone if he had their tattoo. That was the way it worked. Although he didn't have any of the butterflies-in-the-stomach, can't-get-them-out-of-his-mind feelings about anyone. And they would be the signs that he was in love. Weren't they?

He wished that he had someone to talk to about all this, his dad had told him that love was for the weak and that's why he only had his tattoo. So he wasn't going to be any use.

But there was Carlos, he felt like he could tell Carlos anything and he'd understand, but first he had a long list of media commitments that were waiting for him. At least he was having dinner with the guys tonight, which would make the rest of the day bearable.

*

They were in Italy so it made sense to go to a restaurant where they could get real Italian pizza. Max was the last to arrive, making his way through the crowded restaurant to the little booth at the back, away from prying eyes.

Carlos rolled his eyes as Dan and Dany fed each other, their relationship wasn't a well-kept secret. But away from the media and fans they were very affectionate, hands always intertwined and lustful looks barely concealed.

As the plates were cleared away, Dan got even more fidgety that he usually was, his leg shaking and one of his hands was clenched in his pocket.

Once the desserts were served, all of them swearing never to tell their trainers, Dan took a deep breath and removed his hand from his pocket. In it was a small box, and he opened it to reveal a plain silver band.

"Mate, will you marry me?"

Carlos had to stifle a laugh, that even when proposing, Dan still said 'mate'. Dany looked shocked by it all, mouth hanging open and for a horrible minute, Carlos was worried that he wasn't going to say yes and it would get painful.

But, to Carlos' relief as much as Dan's, Dany said, "Yes!"

There was hugs all round and Max found himself stroking the tattoo that had appeared above his hip this morning. He was curious to know who it belonged to and he'd been thinking about them all day, wondering what they looked like, and if they loved him back.

*

"Do you only have your tattoo?" Max asked, ever since his new tattoo had appeared he was desperate for someone to talk to about it. They were in Carlos' hotel room, it was the only way for Max to avoid his dad, lying out on the bed. Max was just happy to have someone who wouldn't tell him he was being silly wondering about whose tattoo it might be.

"No. I have my parents' tattoos." Carlos slid off his sock to reveal two intertwined tattoos on the sole of his foot, it looked like a matador waving a flag for a bull. "And…" Carlos edged down the hem of his boxers and revealed a small tattoo on his hip that looked like a rabbit running. "… I have Dany's tattoo."

Max gasped. "You and Dany?" He put his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his shock.

"I love him, but we're not lovers. He's like a brother to me," Carlos said, "A pale, skinny brother."

Max laughed, it felt nice to be around Carlos, he was so open and honest. There were no silly games.

"What about your other one?" Max asked, pointing at the small of Carlos' back.

"Other one?" Carlos spun round trying to see his own back, and when it didn't work he rushed into the bathroom. He stood there, boxers pulled down revealing his perfect rear, as he tried to see the tattoo. "Max, take a photo of it."

"Take a photo of your bum!" Max shrieked in laughter.

"Please, I need to see what tattoo it is." Carlos couldn't think of anyone that he'd fallen in love with, there hadn't really been anyone new in his life since he joined Toro Rosso. In fact the last new person he'd met was… Max.

"It's mine."

The room was silent as Max traced his fingers over the tattoo; the pattern was so familiar to him, it was a part of him. And now it was here on Carlos' golden skin. Max leaned in to kiss it, not caring how intimate it was, he just had to feel it. Sparks ran through Max's body when his lips touched Carlos' skin, he may not get butterflies or find himself endlessly thinking about him, but he loved spending time with Carlos.

Carlos turned round and Max stood up, he couldn't help but reach out and stroke the hair that was poking out of Carlos' boxers, fascinated by it. Max pulled up the hem of his t-shirt, revealing Carlos' tattoo. Carlos' hand slid round Max's waist, drawing them closer until he could feel his breath on his lips.

Carlos made the first move, pressing their lips together and Max felt a surge of lust running through his body, he knew that this was what he wanted, and he didn't care what other people said he should feel like now. All that mattered was how Carlos made him feel.

*

"Dan and I, we're getting married," Dany said, biting his lip as he waited for Kevin's reaction, he'd wanted to tell his closest friends first.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" Kevin said.

"Look at you, you're covered in tattoos! You have no concept of true love." Dany shook his head, his cheeks were flushed and his hands were shaking. He couldn't believe that his friend wouldn't be happy for him.

"This is my mum's tattoo, this one, is my little brother's." Kevin was pointing to the tattoos on his forearm. "This one is my dad's." Kevin swung his leg onto the table so that the tattoo on his calf was visible, "This is my half-brother's. He's only three but I love him so much, he's just adorable."

Dany felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't believe that he was so cruel to a friend, and that he was so judgemental. Even if they had belonged to lovers, who was he to judge?

But Kevin wasn't done yet; he took off his shirt, there were gasps and stares from around the paddock, people took out their phones and started taking photographs.

"This one is my uncle's, he's no longer with us." Kevin slumped into his chair at the mention of it.

Dany threw his hoodie over Kevin, using his death glare to scare off some of the braver photographers and fans. He could hear Kevin sobbing where he was pressed into his chest, and he took Kevin into the motorhome, not stopping until he reached his little room at the back of it.

"I'm so sorry." Dany held Kevin while he cried, not sure what to say, he hadn't known about his uncle. He was an awful friend. And then he saw something that made him feel worse, a tattoo in the shape of a running rabbit. His tattoo.

Dany stroked over it, comforting Kevin until he was calm enough to talk.

"Don't worry, I love you but I'm not in love with you," Kevin said with a smirk. "Love doesn't have to be romantic you know."

"I'm only just starting to realise that." Dany shook his head and placed a small kiss on Kevin's forehead, as Nico wandered in.

"Good job I'm not the jealous type," Nico said. Kevin had the biggest smile and he leapt into Nico's arms, wrapping his legs around Nico's waist. Dany looked away but he could still hear the little gasps and moans as they kissed.

Dany coughed, it was enough to stop them kissing, and for Kevin to stand on his own two feet. Nico was stroking the side of Kevin's hip, it was an odd place and an awkward angle, but it must be where Nico's tattoo was on Kevin.

He'd been so wrapped up in himself, that he hadn't even realised Kevin was dating someone. Tears welled up in his eyes and Kevin rushed in to hug him.

Dany was so overwhelmed with love that he didn't notice two new tattoos appearing on his arm. One was Kevin's, the other Carlos'. His friends, who he loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
